The Proposal
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: My take on 4X21. Klaine Proposal! Part 2 of "Can I Marry Your Son?"


The Proposal

The talk with Burt went surprisingly well, if you ignore the rocky start and the awkward silences shared between them. But once Blaine managed to get out what he wanted to say, he was treated to a clap on the back and a bone-crushing hug.

After Burt's continuous ramblings 'I can't believe it' and repetitively saying 'oh my God', Blaine finally told him the plan. Of course Burt would be shocked that Blaine would be proposing so soon, since Kurt was currently on a flight back to Lima as they speak, so they have to work a way around persuading Kurt to go to Dalton. Burt told Blaine to leave it to him, that he would sort everything out, that took the edge off a small bit.

So now Blaine found himself in his car, driving the two hours up to Westerville, confirming the details with his Warbler friends via speaker phone.

"So, you all know what you're doing, right?" Blaine said as he took a turning.

A chorus of exasperated 'yes Blaine' was heard from his fellow friends, well, apart from Sebastian and Hunter, who he didn't particularly like.

"I can't believe this is happening! Have you already got the ring?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, I'm just praying that it's the right size."

"You have to give us a sneak peek when you get here, oh my gosh I think I'm still in shock." Trent said excitedly, causing Blaine to smile.

"Thanks guys, I'm so nervous I have butterflies in my stomach," Blaine said, coming to a stop as he waited for the gates of Dalton Academy to open. "Anyways you guys, I'm here now, so I'll see you real soon."

As he hung up, the electronic gates slowly began to open, he drove into the visitors car park and parked his car the farthest away from the school as possible (just in case Kurt recognised his car, then the whole plan would be ruined).

He ran through the car park and into the warmth of Dalton, it felt strange being back but not as a student. Dalton was the perfect place to propose to Kurt, since it was the place they first met, where they shared their first kiss, where they had their first make out session...

"BLAINE!"

Blaine spun around and was nearly thrown to the floor with the force of the hug Jeff was giving him, followed by Nick and...Wes?

They could see the confused but delighted look on Blaine's face, so everyone looked to Wes, waiting for the explanation.

"What? I'm not going to miss my two besties getting hitched, am I? And besides, I was home anyway, so here I am."

Blaine smiled at his best friend of 10 years and embraced him in a gentle hug. When they parted, a static was heard throughout the group. Blaine looked at each of his friends in mild confusion, until they all whipped out their iPhones.

"We found a walkie-talkie app, so we thought this would be the best opportunity to put them to the test. Looks like they work." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Blaine laughed at his nerdy friends, but stilled when his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He took out his phone and his eyes widened at what was on the message.

**From: Burt. H**

**Just parking up now. Go get him tiger! ;)**

"He's here." Blaine whispered, before repeating it louder to his friends, suddenly he was terrified. "Shit he's here!"

"Blaine, calm down and get in your position. Now!" Wes ordered, before shoving Blaine in the direction of the Dalton staircase.

Blaine found himself running through the corridor, remembering running through them when he first met Kurt. Thinking of Kurt only made him run faster, until finally he made it. It looked exactly the same as it did during their first meeting, well, except this time there wasn't going to be any nosy students walking up and down the staircase during a time like this.

So, Blaine got into position on the bottom step, and waited. And waited. Blaine checked his watch and noted that he had only been waiting for five minutes, but they were the longest five minutes he's ever had to endure in his life.

As Blaine's mind drifted off, he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the steps from behind him, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. Blaine jumped and spun around, only to come face to face with the love of his life.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said, raising his eyebrow and giving Blaine a half smile.

Blaine just stood there in shock as he took in what was happening. This wasn't the plan? How did Kurt get up the stairs? Did someone tell him what was going on?

"Kurt." Blaine breathed out, but placed his index finger onto Blaine's lips, shushing him.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as they both walked to the bottom of the staircase, their footsteps loud against the stone floor. As they came to a stop, Kurt still had his hand wrapped around Blaine's, they stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment, before Kurt spoke.

"These past few months without you really sucked. Part of me wishes I never went to New York, that I should have stayed in Lima and waited till you finished school-"

Blaine was about to interrupt, tell him to stop talking nonsense, but Kurt talked over him.

"Wait, let me finish. But then after everything that happened, look how much stronger our relationship has gotten after all of this. All the crap we've taken in our lives, and we're still here, more powerful than ever. I love you Blaine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

All of a sudden, Kurt was getting down on one knee and was pulling out a ring box from his coat pocket. He was having difficulty breathing.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?" Kurt said, voice shaky.

Blaine couldn't get his mouth to cooperate with his brain, so no words would leave his mouth. _This wasn't supposed to happen? He was supposed to be the one proposing?_

A look of hurt ...-_Shit, I hasn't said a word ..._Blaine realised suddenly.

"Uh, Kurt-"

Kurt's face broke, tears started filling in his eyes as he viciously rubbed them, standing up and closing the box.

"No, your right, it was stupid. I have to go-"

Before Kurt was able to spin around and leave, Blaine grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him back. Kurt looked at Blaine in shock and confusion, so Blaine felt he best get it over and done with.

"Kurt Hummel, the day you stopped me on this very Dalton staircase was the best day of my life. I am so thankful you chose my shoulder to tap, because if you'd have chosen someone else, boy how our lives would be different." Kurt smiled slightly, and Blaine continued. "I have been awful to you these past few months, and I will go about everyday for the rest of my life apologising to you, but you have changed me in so many ways, Kurt. After everything went down these past few months, I realized that I cannot live without you. So Kurt..." Still gripping Kurt's hand, Blaine himself went down onto one knee. Kurt's eyes widened in realization at what was happening.

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt smiled, and copied Blaine's actions by dropping down onto one knee as they both held out their ring boxes. They both looked at each other, and a chorus of _**"Yes"**_ could be heard throughout the deserted area. Blaine took out Kurt's ring while Kurt did the same, one by one, they presented each other with their rings.

Blaine admired his, it was a platinum band with a diamond in the middle. Simple, but perfect. Just how Blaine liked it.

"Look on the inside." Kurt said, as he admired his own, a white gold band with a milgrain of diamonds trailing along the top and bottom band.

Blaine took the ring off and looked inside the ring. In joined up handwriting, '_Courage_' was written in clear writing.

"It's what you taught me." Kurt said, who was also finding it hard to keep himself together. His shaky hands holding his ring.

"Look inside yours." Blaine said, as he placed his new band on his finger.

Kurt looked inside, and brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he looked in awe at the band.

"_Eternity._" Kurt read aloud, his grin getting bigger across his face.

"Asking your dad was the hardest part, but I decided to be old-fashioned and asked your mother too." Blaine said.

Kurt stopped abruptly and stared at Blaine.

"What? You asked my dad? When?"

"Today, well, nearly four hours ago." Blaine said sheepishly. "Why?"

"I called my dad yesterday and told him I was going to propose to you." Kurt said.

Blaine stared at Kurt, surprised with Burt. He must still like Blaine then.

"And wait, you asked Carole?"

"Ah, no. I visited your mum today. I brought her a fresh bouquet of flowers and asked her then." Blaine said softly, knowing Kurt's real mother was a hard topic to talk about to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes filled up with tears once again, until Kurt stepped forward and flung himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him passionately. They both parted, breathing heavily, until Kurt spoke.

"That must be the most nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kurt said, and then kissed Blaine once again.

But that didn't last long, as loud claps and whistling could be heard from around them. They hadn't realized they had an audience watching them kiss.

Kurt glanced at his dad, glaring at him playfully. When Kurt told his dad over the phone he was planning on asking Blaine to marry him, his dad was hesitant at first, but fell in love with the idea when Kurt went on and on about how much he loved Blaine.

Nick and Jeff both pushed Blaine and Kurt towards the staircase, motioning for them to go up the steps. Kurt took Blaine's hand as they both walked shakily up the steps, still not believing any of this was happening.

It looked like the whole of Dalton had showed, students old and new, some neither boys had ever seen before, but still wanting to show their support. Burt and Carole were clapping and cheering, as Burt chanted "That's my boys!" whilst pointing to the two.

Blaine had to admit it, but he had never felt so proud in his life. Showing off his fiancé to all his friends, and his new family.

Finally, Blaine felt like he belonged somewhere. And that was in the arms of Kurt soon-to-be Hummel-Anderson.

* * *

**Aaw, why can't I have a relationship like this... :(**

**Thank you to the wonderful Rachel for beta-ing this for me, love you sweets! 3 xoxo**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
